1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road warning device, and more particularly to a foldable road warning device having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical road warning devices have been developed and provided for warning purposes. For example, as shown in FIG. 8, illustrated is a typical road warning device 80 which comprises a planar base 81 for being supported on the supporting surfaces or ground or the like.
However, the typical road warning device comprises a great volume that may not be folded to compact configurations, such that the typical road warning device is not good for transportation or storing purposes.
The other typical warning triangles have been developed and provided for attaching to vehicles and for warning purposes. Some of the typical warning triangles may comprise a foldable structure that may be folded to compact configurations.
However, the typical warning triangles comprise a simple triangular structure and having a stay for supporting the triangles. The triangles is not stable and may easily fall in windy days. In addition, the typical warning triangles normally comprise one or more reflective members or layers applied thereon for light reflecting purposes, but do not include light devices for generating light.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional road warning devices.